1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a surveillance enclosure having a simulated camper top that is used with a pickup truck bed for surveillance purposes, and specifically, to an inhabitable, self-contained enclosure module having complete electrical facilities for covert surveillance operations, disguised by a camper top, such that the enclosure module can be transferred between a plurality of pickup truck vehicles quickly and readily so that numerous vehicles may be interchangeably used for stakeout or surveillance purposes with the use of a single disguised camper module.
2. Description of the Background Art
Camper tops are well known for use with 1/2 and 3/4 ton pickup trucks which convert the beds into enclosures allowing one to camp out in the vehicle. Typically, the camper tops are fiberglass or aluminum covers that fit over and around the peripheral rim portion of a pickup truck bed and are mounted thereto in a raised fashion. Windows or opening ports are also included in the conventional camper top.
The use of and the need for innovative law enforcement surveillance has become essential in present day law enforcement agencies. Vehicular stakeouts are critically important because of the potential mobility of parties. Unfortunately, for a long term stakeout, it becomes necessary to employ numerous distinct vehicles of different makes and models so that the parties under surveillance will not recognize the vehicle disguised and destroy the cover. Also, it is desirous to have a surveillance vehicle wherein one or more parties conducting the surveillance can utilize the vehicle, while remaining hidden, giving the appearance that the vehicle is uninhabited.
Meanwhile, stealth remains the most important aspect of the enclosure module. Numerous activities are conducted during surveillance, such as, visual watch, video recording, audio recording, and photography. Typically, one person or a team of agents conducts surveillance in conjunction with other law enforcement personnel located in a wide geographical area so that radio communications to and from the enclosure module are also essential. Reception of sounds around the surveillance vehicle are of importance, as well, for the security of the party or parties inside the vehicle. Moreover, construction economy is actually important in wide scale usage of surveillance vehicles to control the costs of law enforcement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,956 issued to Faulstick on Aug. 1, 1978 depicts a pickup truck bed enclosure that is used by workmen for easy access. U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,161 discloses a truck bed device that provides a custom interior for use in the bed of a pickup truck. The purpose of the device is to allow for the easy transfer from heavy duty work within the furnished interior to comfortable relaxation thereafter.
None of the references disclose an inhabitable surveillance enclosure module disguised as a camper top that can be quickly installed and removed for conversion among a variety of different pickup truck beds to extend its use with a large number of individually distinct vehicles. The improved surveillance enclosure includes comfortable facilities for video recording, audio recording and radio communicating through specially disguised openings, viewing ports, and hidden communication antennas. The invention also includes reinforced segments incorporated into the structure of the enclosure module so that the module can be hoisted and lifted with a sling by one person for transfer from one vehicle to another quickly without excessive time and labor. The exterior appearance is one of a normal camper top. The enclosure is self-contained, and once mounted in the truck bed, becomes fully operational, with electricity, communications, video, and even a portable noiseless air conditioning unit. The enclosure module is constructed from two separate sections, joined together rigidly to form a complete, integral enclosure module, including a floor and roof top, that simulates a camper top.